


Erie

by laurelhealy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you are positively FLUSHED.<br/>(on a bit of a hiatus, but I promise to have this done when I get a lot of spare time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> note: THIS IS UNFINISHED AND I WANT TO FINISH IT IF I CAN

STUDENT FILES  
LOCATION: ERIE, PENNSYLVANIA

FILES:  
Name: (after name, list disorder if any)  
Age:  
Birthdate  
Height:  
Weight:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favorite Color:  
Family:  
Relationship Status:  
Living Conditions:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:

ALTERNIA MIDDLE SCHOOL:

Name: Feferi Peixes  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: February 26th  
Height: 4' 10"  
Weight: 112 lbs  
Likes: Water and flute  
Dislikes: Dry things and Bullies  
Favorite Color: Fuchsia  
Family: Meenah, Condesce, Gl'bgolyb  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Sollux  
Living Conditions: Very well. Very wealthy, lives in a mansion  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye color: Blue (Wears pink glasses)

Name: Karkat Vantas  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: June 12th  
Height: 5' 1"  
Weight: 99 lbs  
Likes: Romcoms, Crabs, and Writing  
Dislikes: Anything too happy  
Favorite Color: Grey or Black  
Family: Kankri, Signless, Sufferer  
Relationship Status: Single and definitely not ready to mingle  
Living Conditions: Very poor, lives in crappy apartment, barely gets enough food  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Eridan Ampora  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: February 13th  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 106  
Likes: History and Science  
Dislikes: MTV and Pop music  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Family: Cronus, Dualscar, Seahorsedad  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Kanaya Maryam  
Living Conditions: Mostly on the wealthy side, but lives like any other normal family  
Hair Color: Blonde with a purple streak  
Eye Color: Blue (Wears glasses)

Name: Sollux Captor  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: June 2nd  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 103  
Likes: Computers and Chess Club  
Dislikes: Wilderness  
Favorite Color: Red and Blue  
Family: Mituna, Psionic, Bicyclopsdad  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Aradia  
Living Conditions: Decent, high tech living  
Hair Color: Dirty Blond  
Eye Color: Brown, but wears one red contact and one blue contact

Name: Kanaya Maryam  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: September 4th  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 98 lbs  
Likes: Design and Sewing Class and going to the Library  
Dislikes: Bad taste in Clothes  
Favorite Color: Jade Green  
Family: Porrim, Dolorosa, Mother Grub  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Lives luxuriously in a designed house from the family's modeling company  
Hair Color: Light brown  
Eye Color: Deep Green

Name: Aradia Megido  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: April 16th  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 111 lbs  
Likes: Roadkill, Viola, and Exploring by herself  
Dislikes: Mean people and News Channels  
Favorite Color: Maroon  
Family: Damara, Handmaid, Ram Mom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Not that well. Lives in a highrise apartment near the school and walks to school alone every day.  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Tavros Nitram  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: May 14th  
Height: 4' 7" in Wheelchair  
Weight: unknown  
Likes: Pokemon video games and Disney movies  
Dislikes: Vriska  
Favorite Color: Rust Orange  
Family: Rufioh, Summoner, Tinkerbull  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions:  
Hair Color: Light Brown/Dirty Blond  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Vriska Serket  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: November 8th  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 108 lbs  
Likes: Spiders and Pirates  
Dislikes: Tavros  
Favorite Color: 8lue  
Family: Aranea, Spinneret, Spidermom  
Relationship Status: Single.........handedly destroying everyone with her bare hands and crushing on Nic Cage  
Living Conditions: Decent.  
Hair Color: Blonde with Blue Streaks  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Nepeta Leijon  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: July 31st  
Height: 4' 9"  
Weight: 94 lbs  
Likes: Shipping, Roleplaying, and Art class  
Dislikes: Math and more academic subjects  
Favorite Color: Olive green  
Family: Meulin, Disciple, and Pounce De Leon  
Relationship Status: Single but ships everyone  
Living Conditions: Normal  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Gamzee Makara  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: January 1st  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 107 lbs  
Likes: Faygo and Poetry  
Dislikes: People who are too uptight  
Favorite Color: Deep Indigo  
Family: Kurloz, Highblood, Goatdad  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Lives near the Lake  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Purple (nobody knows if he wears contacts or not)

Name: Equius Zahhak  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: November 23rd  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 119 lbs of pure muscle  
Likes: Gym and Robotics  
Dislikes: Lower ranks in society  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Family: Horuss, Darkleer, Aurthour  
Relationship Status: Not interested at all  
Living Conditions: Wonderful house, has an excercise room  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Terezi Pyrope  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: October 10th  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Likes: Art, Dragons, and Trumpet  
Dislikes: Bright lights  
Favorite Color: Candy Red  
Family: Latula, Redglare, and Pyralsprite/Dragonmom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Fairly well  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue (wears glasses)

BEFORUS HIGH SCHOOL:

Name: Meenah Peixes  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: March 14th  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Likes: Swim Team and Football  
Dislikes: Dancing  
Favorite Color: Fuchsia  
Family: Feferi, Condesce, Gl'bgolyb  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Aranea Serket  
Living Conditions: Very Wealthy Family  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Aranea Serket  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: October 30th  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 144 lbs  
Likes: Literature  
Dislikes: Silence  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Family: Vriska, Spinneret, Spidermom  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Meenah  
Living Conditions: Decent  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Cronus Ampora  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: January 28th  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Likes: Guitar and Greaser movies  
Dislikes: People who think he's a rapist/pervert  
Favorite Color: White  
Family: Eridan, Dualscar, Seahorsedad  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Keeps the wealth to theirselves  
Hair Color: Blond but dyed Black and Greased  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Meulin Leijon  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: August 3rd  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Likes: Matchmaking, Cats and Piccolo  
Dislikes: Loud Noises  
Favorite Color: Olive green  
Family: Nepeta, Disciple, Pounce De Leon  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Cronus  
Living Conditions: Decent  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Kankri Vantas  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: May 31st  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 101 lbs  
Likes: Giving sermons  
Dislikes: Social Injustice  
Favorite Color: Red  
Family: Karkat, Signless, Crabdad  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Meulin  
Living Conditions: Found work and pays for a house he shares with Porrim because he was devastatingly poor  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Kurloz Makara (mute)  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: December 23rd  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 133 lbs  
Likes: Mituna (Best friend)  
Dislikes: Cronus  
Favorite Color: White  
Family: Gamzee, GHB, Goatdad  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Lives by the lake with his Family  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Black (genetic mutation)

Name: Horuss Zahhak  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: December 14th  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 119 lbs  
Likes: Horses and Happiness  
Dislikes: Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Family: Equius, Darkleer, Aurthor  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Rufioh  
Living Conditions: Lives in a large house by a cliff. Whilst Equius spends most time in the garage or gym, he prefers the stables.  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Rufioh Nitram  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: April 29th  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Likes: Mythology  
Dislikes: History  
Favorite Color: Rust Orange  
Family: Tavros, Summoner, Tinkerbull  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Rufioh Nitram  
Living Conditions: Decent  
Hair Color: Black with Red Streaks  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Mituna Captor (ADHD)  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: May 25th  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Likes: Kurloz (Best Friend) and Latula (Girlfriend)  
Dislikes: Cronus  
Favorite Color: Mustard yellow  
Family: Sollux, Psionic, Bicyclopsdad  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Latula  
Living Conditions: Same as Sollux  
Hair Color: Black (Hidden under his helmet)  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Latula Pyrope  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: September 24th  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 116 lbs  
Likes: Skateboards and Video Games  
Dislikes: Fake Gamers  
Favorite Color: Teal  
Family: Terezi, Redglare, Pyralsprite, Dragonmom  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Mituna  
Living Conditions: Same as Terezi  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue (wears glasses)

Name: Porrim Maryam  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: September 7th  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Likes: Feminism and Fashion  
Dislikes: Pantsuits  
Favorite Color: Jade Green  
Family: Kanaya, Dolorosa, Mother Grub  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Rents a house on her money for making clothes so Kankri doesn't have to be homeless  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Damara Megido  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: April 1st  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 103 lbs  
Likes: Japan (Barely speaks English)  
Dislikes: When people translate what she says  
Favorite Color: Red  
Family: Aradia, Handmaid, Ram mom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Lives with Aradia but rents a big room next door for her and their mom, leaving Aradia alone  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown

UNIVERSITY OF A1:

Name: Dolorosa Maryam  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: September 9th  
Height: 6' 5"  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Likes: Sewing and taking care of others  
Dislikes: Anything sexual involving her  
Favorite Color: Jade Green  
Family: Kanaya, Porrim, Mother Grub  
Relationship Status: in a relationship with Dualscar Ampora  
Living Conditions: Lives with Kanaya in the house  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Handmaid Megido  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: April 7th  
Height: 6' 4"  
Weight: 153 lbs  
Likes: Dead things and the Internet  
Dislikes: Being a servant (It was her job for a while before she quit)  
Favorite Color: Garnet  
Family: Aradia, Damara, Ram Mom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Damara  
Hair Color: Lighter brown  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Dualscar Ampora  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: January 20th  
Height: 6' 9"  
Weight: 240 lbs  
Likes: Sexual Intercourse, Boats and Fighting  
Dislikes: Annoyances  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Family: Eridan, Cronus, Seahorsedad  
Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Dolorosa Maryam  
Living Conditions:  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green

Name: Psionic Captor  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: June 1st  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 166 lbs  
Likes: Computers and Light Shows  
Dislikes: Water  
Favorite Color: Blue or Red  
Family: Sollux, Mituna, Bicyclopsdad  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Sollux  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Neophyte "Redglare" Pyrope (in law training)  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: September 26th  
Height: 6' 5"  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Likes: Dragons  
Dislikes: Hard Cases and Rope  
Favorite Color: Red  
Family: Terezi, Latula, Pyralsprite, Dragonmom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Terezi  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue (wears glasses)

Name: Spinneret "Mindfang" Serket  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: November 18th  
Height: 6' 7"  
Weight: 155 lbs  
Likes: Spiders and Pirates  
Dislikes: Amporas  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Family: Vriska, Aranea, Spidermom  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Vriska  
Hair Color: Brown with Blue streaks  
Eye Color: Blue

Name: Condesce Peixes  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: February 25th  
Height: 6' 10"  
Weight: 173 lbs  
Likes: Stabbing things and Popularity  
Dislikes: Cops and losers  
Favorite Color: Pink  
Family: Feferi, Meenah and Gl'bgolyb  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Feferi and Meenah  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Gary Herbert Bryan "GHB" Makara  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: December 28th  
Height: 6' 4"  
Weight: 194 lbs  
Likes: Weapons  
Dislikes: Bright Unnatural Colors  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Family: Gamzee, Kurloz, Goatdad  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Same as Gamzee  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Summoner Nitram  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: May 19th  
Height: 6' 8"  
Weight: 210 lbs  
Likes: Animals  
Dislikes: Bad Animation  
Favorite Color: Red  
Family: Tavros, Rufioh, Tinkerbull  
Relationship Status: In a relationship with Mindfang  
Living Conditions: Same as Tavros  
Hair Color: Brown with Red streaks  
Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Signless Vantas  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: June 18th  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Likes: Helping out with little kids and equality marches  
Dislikes: People who oppose LGBT*Q and Feminism  
Favorite Color: Black  
Family: Karkat, Kankri, Crabdad  
Relationship Status: In a very committed relationship with Disciple  
Living Conditions: Lives with Disciple  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown

Name: Disciple Leijon  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: August 19th  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 149 lbs  
Likes: Art (majors in it)  
Dislikes: Anything going against Signless  
Favorite Color: Candy Red  
Family: Nepeta, Meulin, Pounce De Leon  
Relationship Status: In a very committed relationship with Signless  
Living Conditions: Lives with Signless in a nice house in New York City  
Hair Color: Light brown  
Eye Color: Dark Green

Name: Darkleer Zahhak  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: November 28th  
Height: 6' 10"  
Weight: 240 lbs  
Likes: Archery  
Dislikes: Weaklings  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Family: Equius,  
Relationship Status: Single  
Living Conditions: Lives on a ranch and helps with the horses  
Hair Color: Blond (everyone thinks he's Thor)  
Eye Color: Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swiggity swapter here's the first chapter

The feeling is infinite. You’re going to the fall dance with the guy of your dreams. He’s going to pick you up in his car, with a smile and a dashing tuxedo. Your name Is Feferi Peixes and oh god, this feels great. You come in your layered dress, ‘just like Cinderella but pink’ as you said. Your red hair is up in an elegant bun, and your best friend Eridan Ampora is getting ready in his rather amazing looking princely tailored attire, getting ready to go with his ride who was picking him up at your house. Whale, he calls it a mansion, but you say it’s just a normal house…..with five extensions and indoor and outdoor pools. You love the water and anything to do with water. Some actually call you part fish. You’re very popular in your grade, and seemingly everyone you meet likes you automatically. But not ever in a more than friend way. You only have eyes for one guy, and that is your date to the dance, Sollux Captor. Alternia Middle School, your school, hosts one every year. Eridan’s voice interrupts your daydreaming. “Fef? I think that Sol is here to get you.” You squeak with excitement and quickly get your pearl necklace on, running to the door in your high heels. “Thanks Eridan! You’re the most fintastic frond anemoneone could ever have!” You slip out one too many fish puns that time. You always use them, but you seem to overuse the sea talk when you’re nervous. You get on your shoes and open the door, pinning a trident hairpin in the bun. He’s out there in a black and white tux, with his signature red and blue color contacts he has instead of wearing glasses, which in his opinion would make him ‘the nerdiest thing to ever hit the chess club’. You’re glad you actually mustered up the courage to ask him. You surprisingly weren’t rejected and told Eridan right away. He was so happy for you. “Sup FF.” Sollux says in his little lisp from his (red and blue) braces. You giggle. He is so cute when he does that. “You look great tonight,” You let out faster than expected. Oh, you’re so nervous! He chuckles. 

“You look a million times better.” 

Then, he nods and picks you up like a little kid. This is too overwhelming. You, Feferi Peixes, the rich girl who was born with two older siblings and practically a silver spoon in your mouth. And him, Sollux Captor, the guy who moved here a few years back from luxurious Los Angeles, California, making him tanner than over ninety nine point nine percent of your grade. His older brother, Ψionic, got an acting job for a movie spot and they decided to live there permanently. The Captors live about six blocks away. Even thinking about that last name gives you the chills. Feferi Captor. Nice ring to it, right? You think so. He carries you over to his car, a shiny, equally black and white Kia Soul (it makes you think about that old Party Rock hamster commercial that you loved) and you two drive to school. Everyone is there, and since it’s held at Beforus High School, You’re allowed to go if you’re in eighth grade or at the University of A1, too. Meenah, your older sister, is with her girlfriend Aranea Serket, and they’re having a great time. Eridan arrives with his date, a girl you’ve barely met and forget the name of. Sollux gets you two drinks and you talk and laugh and listen to the music. Then a really slow song comes on and you find yourself being led to the dance floor. Your moves are in perfect harmony with the rhythm. The words are like little sounds of happiness, dancing with Sollux Captor, being with Sollux Captor. The song starts to end and most people are sitting down, but not you two. The only ones still dancing. “Hey FF. I’ve had a really fun time tonight. You’re the… the best girl I’ve ever met. I’m sorry that I’m a dork.” He says to you, not breaking perfect eye contact, staring into your light blue eyes. You smile. “You’re a dork, but you’re a really cute dork. My dork.” He grins back at you. “Your dork, huh?” He twirls you and catches you smoothly in his arms. You’ve never done anything romantic before. “So I was wondering, you like water, right?” You nod. “Do you want to come to the lake with me tomorrow night?” Your eyes widen. 

“Like a date?”

“Yeah.”

You’re screaming on the inside. You nod over and over and over again. He smiles. “Hey. I can’t do that yet.”

Your heart sinks and you look at the ground. “Why?”

He lifts up your head and leans in. “Because you haven’t done this before.” He kisses you on the lips, and you kiss back. This feeling is like no other. You’ve never had someone who knows you like him. It seems that everything is perfect, the world is in harmony, the peace is everlasting, the-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You shut your alarm in disgust. Oh why couldn’t that have been real? It interrupted the kiss scene! Oh well, you have to get to your summer job. You work as a junior assistant at the fish department at the local pet store. Why does Meenah get to be the lifeguard? You love the water more than her! And the fall dance is coming in October, which is…. You count on your fingers. Four months from now. In the middle of those four months include the beach and back to school. Your hands go to the counter as you find your pink glasses and put them on. You don’t get why you have to work. Your family is good with money. Oh yeah, your mom Gl’bgolyb, wants you out of the house and not in the pool. You take off your purple nightgown with the little dolphins on them and throw it in the hamper. You open the window to let air in, but close the curtains to avoid having people seeing you in your underwear. You brush your long, red hair. Why is it you who gets the ginger genes and nobody else in the school? You just don’t get it. After your hair is brushed, you go in your closet and get a pink and white striped tank top with a lace back and yellow bordering the edges. After putting it on, you get your white cutoff jeans shorts and walk to the bathroom as you put on your headband. You wash your face and brush your teeth. After, you walk downstairs. “What’s up, little gup?” Your older sister Condesce says. She gets you some Coco Puffs. “Ready for work today?” You can’t see why more people don’t like her. You nod in answer to her question and open the fridge to get some milk and orange juice. You struggle a bit with the milk, considering the fact that you’re not that strong at all, and pour it in the bowl of cereal. You walk to the cabinet and get out a thin glass and set it next to the orange juice. You pick up the bottle and pour the juice in. It splatters a bit, but you with your master skills lick it off the counter. You put the drinks back in the refrigerator and set the breakfast on the table. You get an apple and sit down to eat. As you eat, Condy talks to you. “Man, you and Meenah lucky to have the fine-ass jobs you have. I get hell. I mean seriously, a fucking SUSHI RESTAURANT? I have to go ‘I’m fa Mulan, hiya kung fu last Airbender!’ or that shit! It’s horrible. And the owners of it are your friend, that Megido girl’s mom. Why’d they have to have me with Handmaid? We’re like rivals!” You nod, listening to today’s rant. 

“Where’s mom?”

“Still sleeping.” 

You figured that. You finish up your cereal and get on your work vest. You put the bowl and cup in the dishwasher and wave bye to your sister as you walk to your job. It’s only a short walk away. You wave to your neighbors as you walk, whistling. The sun is shining, there’s not a single cloud in the sky, it’s not too hot, just a perfect July day. You knock on the door of Nepeta Leijon, your great friend who works with you. Her sister Meulin opens the door. “Hi Feferi! Nepeta will be out in a second, sweetie. Just wait a bit.” She turned around and called to inside. “Nepeta! Your adorable friend is here!” You hear a faint voice. “ac leaps down the stairs” followed by a rolling noise and a crash. She always does that. Nepeta works in the section of the pet shop where people can adopt cats. She loves cats almost as much as you like water! She uses puns too. Nepeta walked outside, her pretty light brown hair glistening with sunlight. You walk alongside her as you wave goodbye to Meulin and walk along the sidewalk. 

“So, Feferi, what’s up?”

“Oh, nofin much. Just as usual.”

“Did mew have anothfurr Pawlux dream?”

You blush and nod as she squeals in enjoyment. “I ship mew two so hard!” She enjoys shipping a lot. Especially shipping her and her friends. She refuses to call herself having a crush. She prefers to call it ‘shipping herself’. But since she isn’t romantically involved at the time, she focuses on being a sort of relationship advice council for her friends. When you told her about your crush on Sollux, she helped out so much. She hops along the way, with her blue cat ear headband that’s technically her signature thing. “What was it about?” You smile and walk casually. “The fall dance. He looked great and we danced and he got closer and asked me to go on a date with him and then kissed me.” Your friend looks like she’s about to burst with ‘feels’. “Oh my god, that’s so cute!” You two reach the pet shop and walk in to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi meets a friend and gets an idea

You reach the shop and go to your boss. Tinkerbull Nitram, father of your friend Tavros. He nods at you and Nepeta. “So, girls, are you two ready to work?” You nod and your friend meows in agreement. She’s a bit too obsessed with cats. You put on your fish hat and walk over to the section with all the little fishies. They’re so adorable! And you get a job about water! A customer comes up to you as you’re behind the desk. 

“Hi, can I get an angelfish for my daughter?” You look at the black haired woman in the counter and smile. “I’d be glad to.” She smiles and the little girl, looking about five years old, with the blond hair and triangular sunglasses on her back fumbles with her mom’s red glasses. The woman puts the girl’s hand down as you pick out an angelfish and scoop it into a plastic bag. You expertly put some extra fish food for the little guy in there and tie up the bag. “You have other fish at home, right?” She shakes her head. “We have a tank though. Thanks sweetie.” She walks to the cash register and you ring her up. She pays you and walks out. You smile. The first sale of the day is always a good one. Soon enough, it was lunchtime and you went on your break. Having an extra hundred or so dollars in your pocket, you decide to eat out while Nepeta’s shift ends and she gets picked up by her best friend Equius Zahhak and his older brother Darkleer. You can’t really tell if he’s Darkleer or Thor. They look so much alike. Anyway, you work for the whole day while Nepeta always stays until lunch. She has to help out Equius with his jobs and they’re taking the Leijons to the beach until Thursday. The two families are inseparably close. You walk to the nearest Ruby Tuesday’s, which is about a block and a half from the pet store. You have two hours, you’ll be fine. As you’re walking, you hear a voice. “AUGH. FUCK. NO!” You run over, fearing the fact that somebody might be hurt. You don’t have medical training. You look into the alley and see a guy looking about your age with dark brown hair and a five dollar t-shirt from goodwill. He was wearing normal shorts and sandals, and jumped head first into a dumpster. You gasp. What is with that guy? “Uh… Shello!” You call out, covering your mouth because you let out another one of the fish puns. “SHELLO? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” He clambers out of the dumpster, his hair all messed up. “Do you need any help?” He took off his slimy and disgusting shirt and picked the banana peel out of his hair. “I’M FINE.” You look at him. “Do you….. need another shirt there?” You ask. He blushes and nods. “YEAH.” 

“Jeez, you don’t have to yell. I won’t hurt anemoneone.”

“AGAIN? ANEMONEONE? WHAT WAS THAT?”

“Oh, it’s a fish pun. You see, I really like the-“He interrupts you and says to shut up because he didn’t want to hear the story. You still don’t know why he yells so much. You hold out your hand for him to shake it. “I’m Feferi Peixes. Nice to meet you.” He grasps it, and you shiver as the repulsive dumpster goo gets on your hands. “KARKAT VANTAS. I’M GOING TO EIGHTH GRADE AT SOME WEIRD ‘ALTERNATIOS MIDDLE SCHOOL’. I JUST….MOVED.” You smile and laugh. “I’ll be in your grade then! Where do you live?” 

He stops. “UHHH…. Just…. Around here.” His yelling gradually ceases. “I was out going to buy new clothes, but someone took my money.” You grab his arm and take him out of the alleyway. He glares at the sunlight. “I still have about one hour and fifty minutes left. We can go shopping!” You flash your 100 bucks and credit card that your mom gave you because ‘glub it, we’re rich’. His mouth drops open. “But I barely know you.” 

“Well, we can bond over getting you clothes. We can be friends!” You giggle as he sulks along while you run to the nearest clothing store. You search for some clothes for the two of you. But you realize this will take more than two hours, so you call your boss to say you’ll be back later than expected. He’s fine with it. “Karkat? What about this?” You hold up a nice collared candy red shirt. “That is the most disgusting piece of shit I have ever seen. The color is awful” He stares it down. “I’ll just pick out my own clothes.” You haven’t bought new outfits in, you don’t know, a year, and your credit card is glistening with the urge to be used. So it couldn’t hurt to try out some bathing suits. You walk over to the isle and pick out a nice green bikini with tiny starfish on them. Walking over to the dressing room, you spot Karkat screaming at a little kid. Running over, you comfort the poor child and his mother, a blonde woman in a very nice orange dress, walks down to comfort t the poor boy. She glares at Karkat and you confront him. “What was that all about?’

“That little bastard was calling me a hobo.”

“Well, you’re not a hobo. Hobos are homeless deadbeats that live in the shelter and have to scrounge for cash and food.” His face goes pale, and then eventually nods. You have no idea why though. Maybe he’s finally regretting his decision for the kid? Probs. You then tell Karkat he has about an hour left and walk to the dressing room. Trying on the bathing suit, it has a bit of a tight fit on you, and you decide not to buy. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow. You casually skip out of the dressing room, looking for your friend. You find him in the women’s underwear section cowering in fear on the ground. You blush furiously, cover his eyes, and take him to the men’s section. “Did you find anything?” You ask. 

“I did.” He holds up a bag of shirts and shorts that you were pretty sure were on the top fifty things not to wear, but you let him do what he wants. You wait in line for the cash register. “Thanks, uh….what’s your name again?” He questions. 

“Feferi, but some people call me Fef.”

“Feferi, huh… Nice name.”

“Thanks! And just to warn you, I use fish puns a lot. And I make up nicknames for some of my fronds concerning fish. Like you, Crabcatch!” You giggle at the name and he looks at you in disgust. “Really? That’s the best you can do?” 

“Karcrab?”

“Ew. No.”

“Carpcatfish?”

“What even was that?” You shrug. “So, Karkat, do you have a job?” He shakes his head. Maybe you could introduce him to your friends with a party! Ooh, a sleepover! That’d be fun. You need to ask your mom about it. “The line’s moving up.” He grunts. Yep, Karkat definitely need more friends to hang out with. See what you did there? De-fin-itely? You giggle to yourself. It’s time to set up a party. You pay for his clothes and walk out of the store. “WELL, I’D BE-“Checking his voice level, he talked normally because people were starting to stare. “I’ll just go. Thanks.” He turns to walk away. “Wait!” You yell. He turns around. “Is there any way I could contact you?”  
“I’ll be right outside your pet store every Wednesday at twelve. Almost every Wednesday.” You nod. It’s Tuesday, right? Good. You decide the party would be fun on Saturday. That’s a good night. You’ll just text it to your friends and tell Karkat. Maybe your sisters can invite their friends with siblings in your grade and it can be a big sleepover! Getting out of your little inside head Fef world, you nod and wave goodbye. “It was nice meeting you!” He walks away as you get back to your job. Lunch is overrated anyway. The rest of the day was spent packaging more fish and thinking about the upcoming party that you’re going to ask about. You text Meenah and Condy and they’re up for it. You finish your shift, say goodbye to Mr. Nitram and tell him to tell Tavros you said hi, and walked outside. It was raining, but you didn’t mind. A bit of pouring rain never hurt you. There’s no thunder, you’ll be fine. You don’t even think you own an umbrella or poncho. Half your house is waterproof because you’re around water so much. You praise in the weather overhead, alone outside. Like you normally do, you start singing. Skipping and singing along to Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, your clothes are getting soaking wet, but it doesn’t matter. It’s really fun. You laugh to yourself and walk all the way home with a big smile on your face. Your perfect day. Meeting a friend, helping the little fish, rain on the way home. 

You get home, take off your shirt and pants, and scurry up to your room to get changed. You quickly put on pajamas, considering it’s six pm and you haven’t even gotten dinner yet. You run up to your mom’s room, and she’s doing some important business call. You wait until she ends it and ask if you and your sisters can have a sleepover with lots of people on Saturday. She says yes and you text them the news. Then you send everyone an invitation via text and most replies were yes. Gamzee said no, though. He’s a bit creepy anyway, oh well. He had this weird clown convention. The whole family is going, so I guess you won’t be seeing Kurloz or GHB either. Your party is going to be perfect. 

The next day on your lunch break, you get some fast food with Karkat and tell him about the party. He looks surprised. “You’re inviting me? Signless told me it was your sister’s party.” You tilt your head in confusion. “Signless?” 

“Yeah, my older brother. He met this girl, Disciple, and they’re passionately dating. She was invited to this party, so he was invited too. And my other brother Kankri is going because he met a girl named Porrim and now they’re best friends and sharing a house.”

“So he doesn’t live in your house anymore?”

“…..No.”

“Okay! So you can make it, right?”

“Sure.” You squeal and hug him. Your alarm beeps for you to get back to work and you hop back, giving Karkat a fifty to pay for some more fries if he needs it. After work, you excitedly get preparations. You invite Eridan to help with the party planning. He comes over in a flash and you two start getting the necessary preparations. After three hard day’s work, you two are getting the final checklist. 

“Okay, Ampora, are we ready?”

“Snacks?”

“Check!”

“Streamers?”

“Check!”

“Balloons?”

“Check!”

“Sound System?”

“Check!”

“Pool Strobe lights?”

“Check!”

You seem ready. They’ll be here any minute. You look at Eridan’s really snazzy outfit and smile. He looks great! Probably better than you-you freeze. You’re still in your pajamas and don’t have your hair brushed. “SHIT, I’M NOT DRESSED!” Your friend runs over to you. “Let’s roll.” The two of you run to your bedroom and frantically search for clothes. You take off your pink floral nightgown and look around your closet. Eridan holds out a purple miniskirt with a nice top. “This?” “No, too purple!” 

“Too orange! Too formal! Too…. Uh…. Just nah!”

“Fef, stop acting crazy.”

“I am NOT acting crazy! I’m just normal, see?” You smile a bit creepily at him. He stares at you and sits on your bed. “Sit down.” You obey his command and sit next to him and start crying on his lap. “I….. I just want everything to be perfect.” 

“It’s because of Sol, isn’t it.”

“No!”

“Really?”

“Yes. I just want him to like me. I really do. I’m sorry for putting you through all this, Eridan.”

He Sits you up and kisses your forehead. You know how he can be. But you’re best friends. You sniffle and stop crying. 

“Better now?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He smiles and you hug him. “Uhhh, Eridan? Can you do one more thing for me?” He nods his head. “Can you let me get dressed? I’m in my underwear and this is a bit awkward.” He blushes and lets go of you. You’re really lucky to have a friend like him. Now to get this party started.

Chapter 3:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did someone say leaving a hint of dirkjane and rose lalonde in there what pssh no


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party time

You get on a nice little yellow strapless sundress while Eridan curls your hair. This is going to be absolutely fine. He finishes your hair and you two clean up the mess of your room. His glasses fall and you put them back on his eyes as you both laugh. Then the doorbell rings. “Coming!” You yell as the two of you roll down the stairs. Opening the door, you see your great friend Kanaya Maryam and her sisters Porrim and Dolorosa. Kanaya smiles. “Hello Feferi. Thank you for inviting us to your party. We’re delighted to come.” Eridan takes one look at Dolorosa. “Scar’s downstairs.” Without a word, she nods and walks down to your basement. Porrim looks around at your house, then suddenly starts screaming. “Haha got ya Maryam!” Cronus and Meenah step out of the bushes with their arsenal of water balloons. “Porrim, it’s not that bad, it’s just water.” You say. She yells at the two and throws a water balloon back at them. Kanaya stays with you two as the teenagers have a water balloon fight. “What will we be doing?” Kanaya asks. You close the door. ‘Anything you’d like! Except at ten we’re all playing truth or dare. The pizza is out and so are some sodas, fruit punch, water, and lemonade.” You nod your head at the two of them and you three race to the pizza. You each eat two pieces, Kanaya only eating one because she wanted to save her appetite, and dance in the ballroom. 

There’s fun music coming on, and you leave the other two alone when it rings. It’s Nepeta and Equius with their families. Meulin pounces on a balloon and chucks it at Horuss, who automatically slams Meenah with one. With them is the Nitrams, carpooling because Horuss and Rufioh would not come separately. Disciple, Darkleer, and Summoner went to the basement. Nepeta, Tavros, and Equius come with you and meet up with Kanaya and Eridan. You all dance and have fun. Eventually the Pyropes and the Serkets come. Terezi and Vriska are sort of rivals, but they’re also great friends. And more than half of you suspect a romantic involvement, The doorbell rings and Coming in are the Megidos. Handmaid wears a nice kimono, along with Damara doing the same. Aradia has on a tatterish dress (that’s the style) that flatters her body with her hair down. “Gosh, Aradia, you look beautiful.” You tell her. She looks at the ground and smiles. “Thank you. You’re absolutely stunning every day.” You giggle and blush. “Come on, the others are in the ballroom. You motion Handmaid to the basement as Meulin comes up with a surprise attack. Damara squeals and says something in Japanese which you’re pretty sure is a curse. You love having Aradia around. She’s great company. She’s a bit quiet, but she’s a great friend when you get to know her. And she goes wild sometimes. Sometimes. 

You guys party in the ballroom, doing your things, and the doorbell rings again when you’re all doing the Cramp on the floor. You get up, and sure enough it’s the Captors. You stutter with your words, looking at Sollux showing up to your doorstep exactly like in your dream. You smile. “H-hey Sollux! Hi Mituna. Hi Psionic.” Mituna is too busy hugging his girlfriend Latula, but Psionic speaks. “Hey little Peixes. Where’s Condy and the rest?” You point to the basement. “Over there.” He walks down to the basement and you’re left with Sollux…..alone. “H-how’s it going?” You laugh nervously. Should you do it? Ask him out now? “Where’s everyone else?” He asks. You start walking to the ballroom, thinking and contemplating with every step. “That’s a really nice suit.” You spit out a bit too fast. God damnit, stop being awkward! You walk into the ballroom with Sollux qnd Nepeta gives you that knowing look. You walk over and punch her arm. “So, did mew ask him yet?” You shake your head no. She pouts. “But why did mew hold back?” 

“It’s not the right time or moment. I’ll ask him when I’m ready.”

Another knock on the door. You scurry over and open it. Karkat stands in the door, wearing the clothes you bought him. You hug him. “Karkat! Glad you could make it? But where’s your family?” 

“They came earlier. Never mind them.” You nod. “Come on, everyone’s in here!” You run into the ballroom and stop the music. You pick up the microphone to give him a proper welcome. “Alright, everyone, this is my new friend Karkat. He’s new around here, and I want to make sure he feels welcome. Alright, you may continue.” Eridan walks next to you and glares at the newest member of the group. “Where’d you find him?” You playfully punch his arm. “Long story. But don’t worry. He isn’t a replacement for you.” You see Eridan staring at you with a pitiful face. “Is he a replacement for Sol?” Your eyes widen. “No! Not at all!” He pats your head. “Alright then. And it’s about ten now, so….” You squeal and run up to the microphone again. “Okay, everyone! We’re all going to go downstairs and play truth or dare with Meenah and Condy and their friends!” You get shouts of approval as your friends all run downstairs like a herd of wild animals. You turn off the stereo and lights and join the rest. When you come down, everyone is in a circle, patting their legs like some sort of Satanic ritual. “WHAT THE GLUB?” You scream. Everyone bursts out into laughter. “It was Meulin’s idea!” Karkat exclaimed.

“Was not!’

“Was too!” 

The two start bickering. You’re glad Karkat decided to talk to more people. You sit in the middle of Eridan and Kanaya. “Let’s do this. Aranea, you start.” 

“What game?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Oh, who’s your crush or do something sexual. Got it.”

“Hmmmm…. Dualscar. Truth or Dare?”

“What do ye think?”

“Dare, alright. I dare you to switch outfits with Dolorosa for the rest of the night.” Dolorosa’s face went pale. “Fine. Let’s change in the bathroom.” The two went into the downstairs bathroom and you all high-fived Aranea. Dualscar’s voice comes out of the bathroom. “Are ye ready?” Choruses of ‘yes’ came from all over the room. Dolorosa came out in Dualscar’s pirate attire, still looking stunning as always. Dualscar stepped out of the bathroom in his girlfriend’s long flowing dress. Whistles of approval, clapping, and laughter rang throughout the basement. He sat in Dolorosa’s lap and she kissed his forehead as he snuggled into her. “I don’t actually give a fuck, Eridan, truth or dare?”

“Truth. I am not getting naked or pole dancing.”

“God, ye all know too much to be thirteen year olds. Fine. Who would ye get naked in front of if ye did? No family members.”

“Either Sol or Fef.” Everyone roars with laughter as you and Sollux hug each other in sympathy. Excellent. Excellent. You flash Eridan a ‘thank you’ glance and let go of Sollux. Eridan dares Nepeta to pounce on Vriska’s head, and she did, gladly. Vriska threw a rock at Eridan, but he didn’t bleed. Thank god. Nepeta dared Latula to take her shirt off, which ended in an angry Mituna and then Latula saying she had an undershirt on for the occasion, Handmaid twerking in Tavros’s face, Aradia burning some of her hair off, Meenah and Aranea making out, and you imitating Christopher Eccleston. Your turn. “Meulin. Truth or dare.” 

“DARE.” She’s pretty loud at these events. You think about how you can get her in a good or bad plot point in her life. Take off her pants? No. Too sexual. Jump In the pool? Not yet, at least. Punch someone? That’s violent. Think, Peixes, think. You remember the books you’ve read and movies you’ve watched. Oh! Perfect! “I dare you to kiss your crush next time you see him or her.” You’re all pretty much bisexual at this point. She gulps. “What if they’re at this party?”

“Then now.”

You watch your friends’ reactions when Meulin walks around the circle to Cronus and kisses him on the cheek. She blushes furiously and runs upstairs. Cronus blushes. Your sister punches him in the arm. “Ya have the glubbing chance. She likes you, so talk to her, douchepickle!” He runs upstairs. Suddenly, you feel a tugging at your hair. Nepeta mouths “Let’s watch” and you two run upstairs to watch them. Meulin is sitting on the stairs crying. “I blew it.” She mumbles. Cronus sits down next to her. “Meu?” She looks up and sniffles. “I-I’m sorry.” She presses her head into the carpet. He hands her a tissue and picks up her head. “Look. It’s okay.” She takes the tissue and blows her nose. “I embarrassed you and I p-promise I’ll n-never do anything like that ever again.” He puts his arm around her. “Listen up, Leijon. I wrote a song for someone special, but I don’t know if she’ll like it. Can you repay me by giving your opinion on it? I want her to like me as much as I like her.” She looked crestfallen. Nepeta rolls her eyes. “Cliché move, Ampurra. She’s going to say ‘she’ll love it’ and he’ll say ‘I’m glad she heard it’ and then they ask each other on a first date and then go out.” She whispers. “Meu probably knows this but is feeling too worthless to pick up on his plan.” He runs up to Meenah’s room and gets his guitar. After humming the tune to himself, he starts strumming the guitar and sings in a melodic tone. She smiles and listens intently. After two minutes of Nepeta’s new youtube video, he finishes it up and Meulin replies. “It was amazing! Now go and get Damara. I hope she likes you back.” He puts his guitar down on the step above them. “It’s not Damara. It never was. It was this one girl. She was my friend for a long time, and years back I’ve been crushing on her and wanted her to notice me when she didn’t have a date to the dance and I wanted to ask her so badly for years. She always looked breathtakingly beautiful and has the best personality.” Meulin rolls her eyes. “Seriously? Stop oogling over this chick. I’m already jealous. Who is it, then, Porrim? She does look amazing. I mean, her sewing work is astounding. Good fur you, Ampurra. She deserves you more than anyo-“ He kissed her. Her eyes widened but she softened up and flung her arms around him. He did the same. You wish that something like that could happen to you. But, sadly, it doesn’t. Nepeta stares at them, and you two decide to sneak back downstairs. When you get down there, they all want the story. “How’d it go with them? Aranea asks. Meulin’s been liking him for some time. I hope it didn’t go wrong.” Meenah made the ditto symbol. “With Cronus too, but I doubt he’ll ever amount to anyfin in his sad life.” You and Nepeta remain silent. Tavros’s voice rings from the crowd. “T-they’re,,, uh,, making out,,,, aren’t they.” You both nod. Eridan’s face wrinkles in disgust. “CRO got a girl faster than me?” 

“Well, they’re not canon yet.” Nepeta piped up. “They may be in the awkward state of they confessed their feeling and the other feels the same way but they’re not dating and not just friends where it’s awkward.” You shush her up as you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Vriska quickly picks up with “And then I said, that spider is the size of your dick!” You all laugh, covering it up. Meulin and Cronus walk down the stairs. “Everything’s sorted out.” Meulin said. “We’re still friends.” They look at each other and everyone turns to Nepeta, who had the ‘I told you so’ look on her face. “Let’s continue the game, shall we?” 

It lasted all night. Everyone went at least twice, Redglare once having to grind against Psionic, and some really hot (if you do say yourself) Horuss and Rufioh cuddles. Eridan had the final turn of the night. “Sol, truth or dare.” 

“Dare. I can handle any lame thing you throw on me.”

“Lame? I am not lame and neither are my dares.”

“Nah, they’re full lame. I can handle it.’

“Fine then. I dare you to have sloppy makeouts.”

“Yeah, so?”

“With Fef.”

Your face drains of any color.

“Okay, but FF, I still only think of you as a friend, so don’t get the impression that I like you, if it makes you uncomfortable. It probably does and I’ll just shut up now.” You look ahead of you and it’s Sollux. Just…. Sollux. This is the moment you’ve been dreaming of, the moment you wanted. And he’s kissing you. But it’s not, what’s the word, important. You want your first kiss to be important and worth something. This isn’t right. You pull away. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do it.” You run upstairs. “FEFERI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?” Karkat runs up the stairs as you slam the door. “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for adding some meucro tidbit in there I just wanted some meucro and I like it


End file.
